1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a rail assembly for a sliding door and more particularly, a rail to guide a sliding door to slide along its track and a rail cover adapted to prevent dust or dirt from coming into the room or from gathering into the track of the rail.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Sliding doors or windows have been widely installed in residences or office buildings for reasons of its convenience in use. But dust or dirt may easily gather on the rail and clog same.
Therefore, the present invention provides improvements to the deficiencies of related prior art rails for sliding doors, as mentioned above.